Confessions Onn A Dance Floor
by liddybouvier
Summary: Fics Drarry para o projeto lindo lá no 6V.
1. Right Mistake

**Right Mistake.**

Aceitar o convite de Draco Malfoy para um encontro provavelmente seria um erro.

Hermione tinha dito que eu iria me arrepender e Ron me chamou de uma série de nomes, sendo "hipogrífo com cérebro de troll" o mais carinhoso deles. Ginny e Dean se ofereceram para irem comigo, algo como um encontro duplo, mas eu recusei. Sair com Malfoy seria desconfortável o bastante; eu não precisava de platéia.

Você deve estar perguntando porque exatamente eu aceitei e, no fundo, nem mesmo eu sabia. Eu tentava informar ao meu cérebro que o fato de Malfoy ser tão bonito, alto e atlético não tinha nada a ver com aquilo, mas você sabe.

Eu sou do tipo de pessoa que acha que os erros no final fazem acertos e pensei, ah, que se dane! Eu tinha terminado com Ginny há mais de um ano e ela namorava Dean há quase quatro meses; as garotas do Ministério eram legais, mas nenhuma era exatamente meu tipo – ou seja, nenhum encontro há bastante, _bastante_, tempo.

E bem, Malfoy sabia ser persuasivo. Ele sabia quais palavras usar e como me pedir – mesmo fazendo apenas dois anos que nós resolvemos as diferenças que tínhamos na escola e finalmente começamos a nos tratar como adultos.

Eu só aceitei quando ele pediu pela quarta vez. Nós saímos na sexta, para um restaurante muggle que eu fiz questão de escolher – ou pedir Hermione para escolher, tanto faz. E, surpreendentemente, o jantar foi agradável. Eu precisava admitir que Malfoy sabia conduzir uma conversa, quando queria.

Depois do jantar, ele insistiu que fossemos até uma boate trouxa que ele conhecia; eu acabei aceitando e era por isso que estávamos ali, nos sentando no bar da tal boate – que estava lotada e a pista de dança parecia mais um formigueiro.

"Me surpreende que você conheça boates trouxas", eu comentei, assistindo-o fazer um sinal para o barman, logo voltando os olhos cinzas para mim.

Ele sorriu de canto, antes de responder, "Eu saía muito a noite, depois que terminei da escola. Blaise geralmente ia comigo, e ele achava esses lugares por aí. Acabou que hoje eu conheço metade da Londres muggle a noite."

"Eu quase nunca saio para a Londres muggle mais. Ron sempre nos arrasta para o Caldeirão Furado. Ele nunca gostou muito de dançar."

"Imagino", ele murmurou sob o fôlego e bem, nem tudo muda, não é mesmo? O barman parou na nossa frente e eu acabei desistindo de retrucar.

"O que posso fazer por vocês hoje a noite, amigos?", perguntou, bem humorado.

Malfoy me olhou de canto, antes de pedir pra nós dois, "Duas doses de tequila."

O barman concordou e se virou para preparar o pedido, "Conhece muitos drinks também?"

"Mais do que você imagina", ele respondeu, ainda me olhando com aqueles olhos cinzas – que começavam a me incomodar. Eu tinha a impressão que ele via mais do que podia, me olhando daquele jeito.

"Surpreendente", consegui murmurar depois de alguns segundos. Ele abriu um sorriso, que eu podia jurar que era meio sacana.

"Você devia parar de se surpreender com essas coisas. Eu mudei bastante depois da escola, sabe."

Eu me calei, sem saber o que responder. Tinha certeza de que minhas bochechas ficaram coradas – e eu senti vontade de socar Malfoy por ter me feito _corar_!

Mas minha atenção foi desviada pelo barman, que depositou as duas doses na nossa frente e se virou para atender outro cliente.

"Sabe beber?", perguntou, puxando aqueles pequenos copinhos para mais perto, assim como as duas rodelas de limão e o sal.

"Acho... acho que sim."

Ele riu, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Puxou minha mão e colocou um pouco de sal entre o polegar e o indicador. Eu o olhei interrogativamente, "Você chupa o sal, bebe a tequila e morde o limão", explicou rapidamente, me entregando uma das doses e segurou a rodela de limão.

Sem pensar muito, eu concordei. Ele segurou a minha mão e a "colocou" na minha boca do jeito certo. Fechei os olhos e chupei o sal, antes de beber a tequila de um gole só.

Antes mesmo de eu sentir o gosto ardido da bebida, Malfoy levou o limão até a minha boca; eu mordi e finalmente abri os olhos. Ele me encarava com um sorriso de canto, "O que foi?"

"Você não fez careta."

"Não foi tão ruim", me justifiquei, dando de ombros. Ele sorriu mais ainda, inclinando-se um pouco. Prendi a respiração, sem sequer conseguir desviar meus olhos do dele, por algum motivo misterioso.

"Me deixa provar", ele murmurou e eu ofeguei. E então ele terminou com espaço que ainda havia entre nós dois e selou minha boca na dele, assim, _de repente_.

Demorou alguns segundos até que ele forçasse caminho para dentro da minha boca e eu finalmente saísse do estupor e retribuísse, passando um dos braços pelo seu pescoço e agarrando seus fios com uma das mãos. Ele sorriu dentro do beijo e se levantou do banquinho, indo parar no meio das minhas pernas, circulando minha cintura com um dos braços.

E o erro de sair com Malfoy finalmente tornou-se um acerto um acerto.

**xXx**

Só notei quando tinha terminado que Harry é praticamente uma miss aí, gente! Harry uke para a vida!


	2. Drama Queen

**Drama Queen**

Harry estava debruçado no balcão daquele bar - qual era o nome do bar? Bem, ele não se lembrava mais mesmo. – havia mais de três horas. Não largava mais o copo da bebida que ele estava tomando – que oh, espere, ele _também _não se lembrava! – e não parava de falar sozinho. Vez ou outra o barman se juntava a ele, mas Harry não parecia se importar em parar de falar quando ele se distanciava.

"Me vê mais uma!" Pediu alto, erguendo o copo de modo espalhafatoso.

"Acho que você já bebeu de mais hoje, amigo."

"Não! Não bebi! Estou muuuuito bem, obrigado!" Reclamou, praticamente enfiando o copo na mão do barman, que deu de ombros e encheu o copo de whisky. Harry pegou a bebida e segurou perto de si, fazendo careta. "Draco... sabia que eu peguei ele se agarrando na Panrkix-x- Parnski- na Pany?"

"Sabia. Você já me contou isso algumas vezes. Mas da última, era Pansy."

"Isso!" Deu um grito, concordando veemente. Tomou um pouco da bebida antes de continuar. "Aquele estúpido... O palhaço acha que eu vou desculpá-lo dessa vez! HUMPH! Nunca!"

"Isso aí, chapa. Deixa eu ir ali atender outro cliente." O barman murmurou antes de ir para o outro lado do bar. Harry não se importou.

"Quando eu cheguei em casa, esperando encontrar todo o carinho e amor que meu marido pode dar... NÃO! Encontro ele atle-atlelado a maldita da Pany! Eu nunca gostei daquela vadia!"

Tomou um longo gole antes de continuar.

"E ainda por cima ele me disse que 'não era o que eu estava pensando'! SEI! Dorga!" Tomou o resto do whiskey de uma vez só, colocando o copo em cima do balcão. "Dr-droga! O problema é que eu amo ele, sabe. De verdade..."

"Eu sei que você me ama, Harry." A voz de Malfoy o surpreendeu e ele se virou de repente sentindo a cabeça rodar.

"O que- O que faz aqui?"

"O barman me ligou. Ele disse que pegou seu celular sem você ver."

"HEY!" Harry girtou, fazendo um sinal para que o barman fosse até ali.

"Ainda bem que você comprou essas coisas muggles, se não eu não te encontraria."

"Pois não?" O barman – que Harry tinha esquecido o nome também – parou na frente do casal. Draco o olhou compreensivo e Harry bateu a mão no balcão, revoltado.

"Pensei que você fosse meu amigo!"

"Então esse é o Draco que estava agarrado a Pansy?" Disse divertido; Draco ergueu a sobrancelha, tirando a carteira do bolso. Colocou uma nota de cem em cima do balcão.

"Pelas bebidas. Fique com o troco, você merece por aturá-lo."

"Não foi tão ruim." O barman disse, rindo – estava acostumado com aquele tipo de coisa e, ainda sim, era engraçado.

"Vamos embora, Harry."

"Eu não. Você estava se agarrando com a Pany! Eu não esqueci disso."

"Pany? Harry! Eu estava abraçado com ela, seu dramático."

Harry cruzou os braços e fechou a cara; mas não demorou muito para que Draco o convencesse de ir embora.

"Ela estava me abraçando porque eu tinha contado um segredo sobre nós dois pra ela. E eu espero que você não se lembre disso amanhã." Resmungou a última parte sob o fôlego – a verdade é que estava planejando pedir Harry em casamento e tinha contado a Pansy, que ficou feliz e o abraçou, exatamente no momento em que Harry entrava em casa. E o grande palerma saiu enfurecido e enciumado, como sempre.

Harry pareceu avaliar o que o namorado dizia, antes de dar de ombros. "Tudo bem... Agora vem cá e me beija." Falou, parecendo tão aleatório quanto possível.

Draco riu e deu um selinho no namorado, antes de ajudá-lo a se levantar. "Vamos pra casa antes."


End file.
